Song-Inspired Drabbles 1- Harry Potter
by the4thhallow
Summary: Some short, song-inspired drabbles. Song/artist listed first in bold, title of drabble is underlined beneath. Enjoy!


**A/N So I kinda wanted to do the iPod shuffle challenge, which is basically where you put your iPod on shuffle and then write a drabble related to each song. I was short on time so I only did five. And in the official rules of the challenge, you're only supposed to have the time frame of the song to write, but I really wanted to edit mine after I was done because there was some** ** _really horrible TERRIBLE_** **grammar in there so I did and then I added some more to each one. So It's not** ** _really_** **an iPod shuffle challenge these are basically just song-inspired dribbles. Enjoy!**

 **Bad Decisions- Ariana Grande**

Obsessed

James sighed. He had just woken up from another dream- about Lily, of course. Her signature scent- warm, sugary, vanilla cookie- enveloped him in his stupor.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly pay attention to the lesson?" Professor Flitwick chirped.

"Yes, Professor." James agreed, snapping to attention.

The class flew by with a storm of fluttering butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at Lily. After class, he attempted to fall in with the rest of the students on their way to lunch, but couldn't. A soft hand gripped his tightly as he was pulled through the crowd. James was dragged to a broom closet, where he was shut in and came face-to-face with his abductor. Her hair fell out of the tight ponytail it was trapped in and cascaded down her shoulders. James gasped. Lily Evans- _Lily Evans!_ \- was in a broom closet with James Potter. And he knew what happened next in a broom closet. Lily cupped his face in her hands as she brought her lips to his.

"James- want to go out with me?" she breathed.

" _Mr Potter_ , as interesting as the back of Ms. Evans' head must be, will you _please_ pay attention in my class! Detention, Mr. Potter. That is the third time this week. Now, class, please watch as I demonstrate a Cheering Charm... _Mr. Potter_!"

 **Side to Side- Ariana Grande**

Secret

Hermione stared at Draco, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Ms. Granger, what is the First Law of Transfiguration?"

"Er- Draco!- NO!- I mean- kiss me- UGH!" she stammered.

Hermione stumbled out of the room, her mind racing. _Bloody hell, Hermione, what was that? You are NOT turning into a lovesick First Year! And what would you do if Harry and Ron found out? Really excellent job, you prat…_

That night, the same two interrogated her.

"Come _on_ , Hermione. I _know_ you know the laws by heart. How did you miss that?" Ron pestered.

"It was nothing- I love Dra- DRAGONS!- I love DRAGONS!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, mischief glinting in their eyes.

 **NO- Meghan Trainor**

Revelation

"Come on, Evans, you know you want to." James lamented.

"For the last time, Potter, NO!"

And with that, Lily Evans strode off. She mulled it over as she walked. Fine, James was incredibly good-looking, an _excellent_ Quidditch player, and not to mention those beautiful golden eyes. You could get lost in those eyes for hours. But she was _not_ in love with James Potter. Merlin, no! She would choose the giant squid, even a vampire, over him! Just NO! But those eyes- she could imagine gazing into those eyes as he drew her in for another kiss...NO! Merlin, what was happening to her? She thought- no. It couldn't be. Lily was starting to get the feeling that she was in love. With none other than James Potter. Merlin.

 **Hall of Fame- The Script ft. will.**

Brooms

Harry looked longingly at the Nimbus 2000 in the display window.

"Please, Hagrid?" he begged.

"I told'ya a thousan' times, firs' years aren' allowed their own brooms!"

"But _Hagrid_! It's a Nimbus! I could be the star of the Quidditch team!"

"An' firs' years aren't allowed on the team either."

Harry took one last glance at the polished beauty, placing his hand on the window.

"I'll come back for you."

 **The Judge- twenty one pilots**

Wondering

"But Dad, _what if_?"

Harry grinned at his only daughter.

"Lily Luna Potter, if you are in Hufflepuff House, I will not disinherit you. Don't listen to Albus. He's just trying to get under your skin. Don't you remember when James was teasing him last year?"

"Yeah. Are you sure, Dad?" she whispered, clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Of course." he assured. Harry squatted down so that he was at Lily's eye level. "And, Lily- even if you are in Hufflepuff, remember that the Sorting Hat knows best. It will put you in whatever house you are _meant to be in_."

He stood up, taking Lily's hand as he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"See you at Christmas, Dad!" Lily called.

"I love you, Lily!" Harry responded.


End file.
